BlueLink9001
Moose Lord= BlueLink9001, or Ryan as real life people call him, is a Canadian with no real expectations at this rate. His past time is staying up until 6 AM daily, talking to people, disliking Touchpads, and playing game. Abilities Ryan, being Canadian, has 50% Frost resist and bleeds maple syrup. The "Moose Lord" Status he gave himself literally only grants him a larger hitbox as he's just a specimen 8 clone, The Moose that basically are just 8's deer also have a larger hitbox. Nothing out of the ordinary. The Static overlay that 8 would cause is instead a filter of falling snowflakes, with the walls and other textures being replaced with snow and pine trees and what not. He also occasionally wears a Baby Mask. He'll occasionally spill some Maple Syrup on the ground to slow down the player, much like Specimen 2's Ink, only tastes better and can go on pancakes. Rooms When entering Moose Lord's room, You appear in a wasteland of snow with a single igloo and moose surrounding the igloo. The room itself if unreasonibly oversized compared to any area ever, basically being the size of the entirety of Skyrim, and again, Its just nothing with moose and an igloo and snow and cold and Pine Trees. You can enter the Igloo to receive a Woodcutting Axe, Literally the exact same as the one found in SHoJS's mansion, but its different because its not in 8's forest despite it technecially being in 8's forest because the whole area is just a silly BS version of the area anyways. There's also a note that is written in entirely Canadian French, and basically comes out as saying this: "Augest 20th Looks like I'm all outta wood, Seems this place is all a huge jape anyways, as the trees are literally wall paper around concrete pillars. The snow and cold are at least real though so the place has some budget it seems, if the previous rooms didn't give that away already." After leaving the Igloo you see the moose are now no longer an obvious 2D stock photo of a moose and instead are actually animated and are actually able to move and attack now. You can move on ahead as an obvious door behind the igloo is there and you can literally walk around it, but like, its there and leads to a different room anyways despite clearly not connecting to any other rooms. In this room, its yet another igloo, This time with a laptop with no functioning USBs and a terrible Midi program opened up. Playing the audio file put in, it'll play a terrible Space Jam midi and stop half-way through as the laptop will BSoD. Turning around will show a terrible M.S. paint drawing of Barkley, and is an entity known as S.L.A.M. After that terrible venture, You'll see the snowflake overlay appear and music begin to play, You'll see The Moose Lord himself appear and he'll greet you immediately with "How's it going dere, eh?" Moose Lord deals 45 damage per hit if he touches you, and replies "sorry." every time he hits you, instead of the typical hit-sound effect other entities make. He chases for like, 7 rooms at a time, stopping every 8th to catch his breath because he has a really low stamina. This pattern continues for a total of anywhere between 21 chase rooms and 3 pauses, to 35 chase rooms and 5 pauses. Quotes "How's it going dere, eh?" "Sorry" "Je ne paller pas Français." "Wanna go to Timmies later?" "Don'tchya just love this summer weather?" Chase Theme "Live and Learn" - Hatsune Miku/Siivagunner Audio The Moose Lord's Current Chase Theme, He'll honestly change this constantly so get used to different videos. Can someone tell Me how to add Audio files to this and not just Videos? I have found a shit-tastic Slam Jam midi that needs to be here. - Blue |-|Gallery= S.L.A.M.png|S.L.A.M's Texture |-|HD= Appearance The Moose Lord is literally just a 3D model of before, nothing really new. Gameplay The Moose lord is Much Faster, deals 50 damage instead of 45 and Snow is slightly thicker than before, making it harder to see. Trivia